Catecholamines are a class of chemical compounds known for their cardiotonic activity. Dobutamine is one of the most potent compounds of the class. Dobutamine is principally used in the short-term treatment of low output acute heart failure which may occur after myocardial infarction or after cardiopulmonary bypass surgery. Dobutamine is very rapidly biotransformed by catechol-O-methyltransferase. Since the compound has a half-life of only 2 minutes in the body, the drug currently must be given by continuous intravenous infusion. This method of administering the drug requires careful monitoring, and typically admission of the subject to a hospital. Because of the short life of the compound, an oral route of administration is impractical.
The present invention relates to an intranasal sustained release formulation of a catecholamine, such as dobutamine, which has been found to afford prolonged blood levels of such compounds in a warm-blooded animal. A sustained inotropic effect has also been observed. The present formulation has the added advantage of being easily administered to the patient generally without hospital admittance.